Beautiful Disaster
by DarkMoonChylde
Summary: The day when tragedy struck came unexpectedly fast for the group in Tomoeda. Now Syaoran faces a life without his beloved Sakura. Can he move on? Eriol had dissappeared for years, so... why has he suddenly returned? Pairings: Sy/E
1. Chapter 1

Love blooms in the midst of autumn leaves and sunsets

DarkMoonChylde: Greetings! It's wonderful to have you here. I just popped in to say hello and give the ever so dreaded disclaimer! Well here I go…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters involved in that they all belong to Clamp. Thank you.

WARNINGS: there is a Character death in the first chapter, don't be upset I gave you pre-warning. This is a slash pairing. You know lemon, yaoi, Shounen ai, fluff, and all that Jazz so don't get all mad at me when you come to find it is and you don't like it, I warned you ahead of time and if you don't like it you can leave.

Thank you.

Pairings: Sy/E

--

A beautiful Disaster

--

A most unexpected love blooms in the midst of autumn leaves and sunsets. Sun beats down lighter then normal as a cold winter draws near. Photographs of a dream yet told, capture their passing moments to be remembered forever.

The skies above were once beautiful blue as the hot days of fall were now slowly changing into the cooler days of winter, changed quickly. The skies began to rumble and soon it began to rain, as if heaven itself was upset at the consequences god has chosen for the unfortunate souls in Tomoeda below. The clouds grew and soon became to heavy as they began to pour their contents, weeping heavily to the ground below the day that had once been beautiful now materialized into a day of sorrow.

The streets had become empty quickly at this unexpected storm and they had hurried home or into the nearest store or place near them that offered shelter until the rain lightened up some so as they could go back out again. The students of the neighboring schools had all gone home in a mad flurry instead of their usual slow passed saunter, hoping to get out of the rain before it got worse. It took no time at all before the streets were deserted and everyone was in hiding. It seemed only a single soul was out in the torrent.

This soul was out in the rain due to the fact that he chose not to go home and sit in an empty apartment waiting for a girl to come through the door happy as can be, even though she never would return again. Rain mixed with tears and tears mixed with rain as it trickled down his already wet face and body. It caused his clothes to become heavy as they hung off him and his auburn hair, that appeared so much darker from the sheer fact it was wet, cling to his face and hanging in his red eyes hiding them from any wandering eyes that might see him crying.

He had gone out on an errand that day for the sake of just going out since staying at the apartment was harder now that Sakura was out of the picture and the fact people kept calling him over and over to say they were sorry, or that they wished him the best of luck, or they wanted to see how he was doing, was getting rather annoying. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, he wasn't okay, he was just… there….because all he knew and cared for had come crashing down before his eyes. It all became a beautiful disaster. (1)

--

The sun beat down heavily onto the earth below making this day terribly hot even though it was late fall, or would have, had it not been for the cooling breeze that danced around Tomoeda keeping it just bearable. School let out for most students not counting those who had afternoon classes, and children began to fill the street along with most teens that were headed home or just out to hang with friends. Sakura was walking to the grocery store to shop for the much needed essentials at the apartment, not a care in the world, as she brooded about what Syaoran wanted for dinner. (2)

She had so often been at Syaoran's apartment recently since their relationship got off the ground from mere infatuation to full blown, "I love you" relationship, granted they still hadn't done much more then kiss and hold hands, after all a relationship like theirs can only go so far so fast. She came to find the brunette hardly kept track of what was going on, or took care of himself more then some lunch at school and shower everyday and things like that. He hardly ate at home unless Sakura made him because to him, it seemed pointless; he had much more important things to do.

She skated casually along the street muttering out loud to herself what she was going to buy as she counted it off on her fingers, her big brown eyes, filled with concentration and not seeing the tragedy that was to come.

It started out like any normal day; Sakura got out of school and was about to head over to Syaoran's apartment when she remembered he needed some things from the store so she turned to go that way since she knew she had time before Syaoran would be home. Syaoran had one more class than her since his mother instructed him to claiming it was for the best "sound mind and body" she would say, or something like that, and then instruct him to do something more "constructive" with his life. So to make her happy, as the poor boy strove to always please his mother, being the heir in the family and all, he took the class.

It didn't take her very long to shop so she was skating home slowly as she thought about dinner, her smile growing ever larger at the thought of what they would eat and how much Syaoran would like it, weather he would say so or not. She was so deep in thought she didn't take any notice o the horn that blared at her or the tires that screeched before it was too late.

Syaoran returned home that day, unaware anything had gone wrong for he never obtained his family's gift for sensing danger or things like that, so he treated the day as any other.

He came inside with his usual greeting of "I'm back" (3) and slid out of his shoes before walking into the kitchen. It wasn't until then did he realize something was actually out of place. Sakura wasn't there, which was undeniably odd since she spent more time there then her real home, only returning home to sleep and shower, sometimes not even.

As he peered around the dead silent, empty apartment he wondered if maybe she went home for something and her brother perhaps made her do something, or possibly her dad came home from one of his many archeological outings so she is spending time with him. If that were the case though, she would have called, she always did.

He checked his watch before walking to the phone to call her and see what was up. However the phone rang before he had a change to even dial. Thinking it might be her he casually picked it up not really worrying about what was going on, on the other end.

"Moshi, Moshi, Sakura I was just about to call" he said resting the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulled out some things from his back pack, his teacher had given him a large project to do and only a short amount of time to do it. Strange as it may seem he was doing homework, those you love, tend to rub off on you sometimes. However, the sound on the other end of the line was not happy, and it was not Sakura.

"S-Sya-Syaoran, its Tomoyo" she said softly, sounding as if she had been or was crying. "It's about Sakura…"

As he was told what had happened, the news being relayed to Sakura's family first and then Tomoyo since she was so close to the girl, Syaoran nearly dropped the phone. Or actually he did. Standing there in complete shock he even dropped his papers and materials for his work as Tomoyo called for him on the other side of the phone. He was in a state of alarm, he just couldn't believe it. Sakura… had been in an accident after walking to get things for him, and died on impact...

--

Walking with his head low and eyes at his feet, watching them as they stepped on the wet ground below, he brooded over all that had happened, all the memories he and Sakura shared, the news, the funeral the day before, everything. Even though he had not stopped thinking about it since the day it happened (three days ago to be exact with the Funeral yesterday) it still had yet to sink in that she was really gone. The bubbly girl who he thought could survive anything, the mistress of the cards, the love of his life, gone.

Tomoyo was having a hard time getting over it as well. She grew up with the girl after all and they had been so close. She cried everyday since it happened, and refused to come out of her room other then to go to the ceremony. Sakura's family had yet to leave the funeral home for their own and everyone else was sad but still carried on like normal, knowing they could do nothing more than that, while Syaoran closed himself off, refusing to speak more then just "yeah, I'm fine, thanks" to who ever it was that called or the small chit chat he and Tomoyo had when she called to check on him out of worry and pain that she needed to share.

However, as of right now, he couldn't even bare to return to the apartment. It just wasn't the same without her there.

--

Time would wait for no one and as such, it simply carried on in its usual manner. (4) It showed no mercy for those who wished it to stop so they could be trapped in a moment each found so precious, and it did not rewind, it simply continued forward.

Considering all that happened, it was any wonder Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura's family had moved on past their depression but some how each of them came to grounds with it on their own terms and pushed passed it. Syaoran, himself, knew he had to sometime. Walking everyday in a flat refusal to go home and not talking to anyone was getting him no where fast. He also figured, with the help of Tomoyo who informed him of this as it was one reason she got over it herself, that Sakura wouldn't have wanted them to dread over it. She would have wanted them to go on and be happy and live their lives to the fullest as she had done each and every day. So, over time, he did.

Books loomed over him as Syaoran scanned through the row of science fiction and fantasy in hopes of finding something worth reading. He had begun to read so much lately, finding it a way to get him mind off things, and spent a great deal of his time at the book store down the street from his part-time job at a café. He had decided that grabbing something nice for breakfast, which he still to this day chose not to have finding it a great waste of time, and a good book might just be the thing he needs to relax on this warm day late fall. It was the three year anniversary of the accident and he still missed her deeply. However, he came to realize that dwelling on it was not helping anyone, let alone the people who needed help most, her family. So he packed up his things and moved from his apartment to a new one across town, deciding it was best to finish school there than to go home and face his mother and sisters. He helped Sakura's family settle back in, they deciding moving probably wasn't the best idea at this point, and began to grow up.

So here he was, at the bookstore on the corner near his new apartments, looking for something to enjoy on his day off from and break from school.

His fingers grazed the spines of the books as he looked over the titles before pulling one off the shelf to examine it. _Knights of the Black and White._ Scanning the description on the back he smiled softly, the book has possibilities, certainly. He smiled at the thought that, he was a mage himself and used magic, or used to since there was no need for it now, however, he still got a kick out of the creative magic used in the sci-fi/fantasy genre. A lot of it was so outrageous; it made the stories all the more amusing. Sometimes, however, an author did have a notion that actually seemed relatively plausible as if the writer was a user of magic themselves, and Syaoran found it entertaining to use the stories at his job. He told far out stories that ranged from those he read in books to those he experienced in real life, since no one here would know the difference, and his fellow waiters and co-workers were continually impressed by stories he relayed to them that they often retold the stories to customers and such out of pure excitement, getting many visitors who enjoyed coming just to hear new stories.

Continuing further along the row, another title caught Syaoran's eye: _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._ (5) A broad smile split his face as he remembered the story; he'd started reading it way back in his youth, after finding it buried in a heap in one of the boxes he brought with him from Hong Kong when he first came to Tomoeda. Apparently one of his sisters or his mother had stuck it in the box as a means to merely get it out of the way for the time being and forgot it was in there as it was filled with his belongings that he was going to move with. He remembered just starting the book but never getting around to finishing it as the Clow Cards began to appear so this was his chance. He needed something lighthearted to take his mind off… everything…

Thus equipped with reading material, he made his way through the small shop towards the cash register. However, about half way there his path was blocked by another shopper, leaning against a stack of books, looking at the one in his own hands.

"Excuse me" Syaoran mumbled softly, his voice deeper since years ago, and had much less of an accent from where he used to live since he grew to learn to hide it, making others believe he had been in Tomoeda his whole life. "Could I—" he began as he lightly touched the man's arm to get his attention but his words were stuck in his throat when the man looked up.

"Hiiragizawa?!" he asked suddenly as he looked into the dark eyes of the other "Eriol Hiiragizawa?!"

--

DMC: Well there you have it, the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, I tried hard to find a way to keep Sakura in the story no matter how much she annoyed me, however, I came to find my story could not move very far forward with her there, so I came up with a logical scenario to have her out of the story. I am sorry to all who liked her and who became upset when she died but there was no was around it if you wanted this fic. to go anywhere at all.

Now for the numbers

1. YAY! I used the title, which was my goal because most movies use their titles in some way so I thought I would to, just for fun.

2. If you haven't noticed by then that was a flash back to what happened when the accident did.

3. Syaoran seriously doesn't seem like the time to say "I'm Home" so I kept it simple as a sort of, "I'm Back Sakura" sort of thing, you know, telling her he was there.

4. The whole time I was writing that I kept thinking, "men speak of killing time while time silently kills them" and debated if I should put that in there or not.

5. I had both books _KOTBAW and HHGTG _right next to me when I wrote this (only because that was the box I was currently unpacking) so I thought it appropriate.

Well I hope you liked it, please rate and review! Ciao!

Posted: 6/3/08


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing further along the row, another title caught Syaoran's eye: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

DMC: Hello people! It's nice to see you all again. I thank you for reading the first chapter to "Beautiful Disaster"

MoshiMoshiQueen: thank you for the review, I wasn't to sure how the first chapter would work out because it was, after all, something different. I am glad that it worked and that you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Mizuki hikari: I am continuing. For what happened to the Clow Cards and the guardians, well, this chapter touches upon them, but I assure you the next chapter will explain all about them! So stay tuned for that!

To everyone else, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the next installment of "Beautiful Disaster"!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters involved in that they all belong to Clamp. Thank you.

WARNINGS: there is a Character death in the first chapter, don't be upset I gave you pre-warning. This is a slash pairing. You know lemon, yaoi, Shounen ai, fluff, and all that Jazz so don't get all mad at me when you come to find it is and you don't like it, I warned you ahead of time and if you don't like it you can leave.

Thank you.

Pairings: Sy/E

--

Chapter 2

--

RECAP:

_Continuing further along the row, another title caught Syaoran's eye: _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. _A broad smile split his face as he remembered the story; he'd started reading it way back in his youth, after finding it buried in a heap in one of the boxes he brought with him from Hong Kong when he first came to Tomoeda. Apparently one of his sisters or his mother had stuck it in the box as a means to merely get it out of the way for the time being and forgot it was in there as it was filled with his belongings that he was going to move with. He remembered just starting the book but never getting around to finishing it as the Clow Cards began to appear so this was his chance. He needed something lighthearted to take his mind off… everything…_

_Thus equipped with reading material, he made his way through the small shop towards the cash register. However, about half way there his path was blocked by another shopper, leaning against a stack of books, looking at the one in his own hands. _

"_Excuse me" Syaoran mumbled softly, his voice deeper since years ago, and had much less of an accent from where he used to live since he grew to learn to hide it, making others believe he had been in Tomoeda his whole life. "Could I—" he began as he lightly touched the man's arm to get his attention but his words were stuck in his throat when the man looked up._

"_Hiiragizawa?!" he asked suddenly as he looked into the dark eyes of the other "Eriol Hiiragizawa?!" _

--

The man who stood before him blinked a few times before his petal pink lips began to twist upward into a sly smile. "If it isn't the little wolf." (1) He said softly, his voice calm and cool as the words snaked from his mouth shaking the other out of his trance. "We meet again, how have you been?"

Syaoran's mouth opened once before he closed it again, only to open and close it another three times, trying to wrap his mind around just who was standing before him, just _what_ was standing before him. It wasn't till the other spoke in the soft, icy tone that he knew it wasn't just an illusion that stood in his path. It was, in fact, Hiiragizawa, Eriol from a few years ago at school. The tone of his voice, the look in his deep eyes and the smile on his face told him so. So much had changed in the being before him that he hardly recognized him, he defiantly had grown up, but some things never really did change with him. His eyes still held a depth that for some reason seemed empty and lonely, his lips still smiled at him coolly, willing everything to be better, and his voice was still as smooth and deep as it had been before.

As he stood, gaping at the other, he just couldn't help himself, nor find anything to say; even to the question he was asked. The only thing he could think of was "what are you doing here?!" so he said it.

It probably wasn't the fact that it was Eriol, who he so disliked and would avoid like the plague, happened to be at the store and run into him, it was more of the fact that Eriol was _there_ that made Syaoran all the more startled. The boy had disappeared for years after all. Just before Sakura's death he suddenly announced, out of the blue, that he was going back to England and when asked why, he couldn't seem to give a reason. When Tomoyo called him to tell him the unfortunate news of Sakura's sudden fatality she couldn't seem to get a hold of him, no matter how much she called. He missed her funeral and it seemed that no matter how much Tomoyo called or wrote to him, he just couldn't be reached. In a sense, he just disappeared off the face of the planet. Or at least, was so far out of reach.

"getting something to read, same as you, why else do you propose I would be here?" he asked him casually as he placed his book back deciding not to get that one as he began to scan the shelves once more.

"Not that, I mean, what are you doing _here_, after all those years you just flat out vanished?! Where were you? Why wasn't Tomoyo able to reach you? Why didn't you make it to Sak-" he honestly couldn't help himself, all these questions came flowing out of his mouth so quickly before he had a chance to stop them, and he found himself growing more and more angry with each passing moment he stood there, realizing just what Eriol had done, just how long he had been away, and just how useless he was in the end. (2)

Eriol smiled once more and held a hand up to cut off Syaoran's rambling before he gave a soft chuckle that seemed to shake Syaoran's whole being. "I understand I missed so much, to which I truly apologize for, however, if you really wish to continue hounding me with countless questions I, myself, find hard to keep up with, then is there by chance a place we have to go to sit down first? We can talk it all over there" he said calmly, taking no notice to the fuming boy before him or to the fact that he was so close to being slugged hard in the jaw for reasons still unknown to the attacker himself.

Syaoran thought for a moment, mulling over what he just asked before he nodded "my flat is just down the street" he told him softly and this obtained another smile from the mysterious one in front of him.

"That's fine" he replied with a nod as he stepped aside to let Syaoran pass and pay for his books before he followed him.

The lady at the register knew him well as she was a frequent visitor at his job and so she smiled at him, picking up small talk with him while ringing him up. After receiving only short responses from him she decided to stop talking. Watching him, and the man with him, leave the store she sighed softly "and he was such a great catch too…" she muttered, resting her chin on her hand and leaning her elbow on the counter, watching them outside the shop's windows.

--

It had previously rained that day, as it had the night of and day after Sakura's untimely death, as if marking the moment and as such the dew hung heavily off the shingles of the book shop's roof dripping in steady droplets down to the moist ground below. Small puddles littered the ground making this the perfect opportunity for little kids to rush from their houses and play in them if it had not been so cold out. If the temperature was any lower it would snow, this was the day it was defiantly beginning to show signs that winter was coming, especially seeing how, before he had come into the store it had been quite warm. Ah, the always changing weather in Tomoeda.

Upon leaving the store and having the brisk wind that picked up, probably whilst Syaoran was inside shopping for something new to read, hit the two hard, a soft sneeze escaped the brunette. His companion looked at him at this, hoping he was not getting sick.

As they walked down the street towards his flat, Syaoran kept glancing at Eriol, wondering if he was truly there or not, weather his mind was playing tricks on him in his lonely time since the accident, and wondering if he was finally going insane. It had been what? Four years since Eriol had last been in Tomoeda, let alone, since anyone had been able to reach him? Five? How long before Sakura's death had he disappeared? (3) It was something like that, he just wasn't sure which. Since that day, the young boy, the man beside him used to be, had defiantly grown up, and quite well for that matter.

Eriol now stood perhaps and inch or two taller then Syaoran, defiantly a change since they were kids because at that time Syaoran had always been the tallest, and his hair had grown just a bit longer and was pulled back to a nice, neat, short plait at the nape of his neck. He was dressed comfortably but still dressed as if he was rich; which Syaoran didn't deny, figuring he was, in black jeans and a white button down shirt with a black tie hanging loosely around his neck and a knee length black cloak. The coat showed signs of having been wet many times in the past and Syaoran figured it must have been snowing in England by now, if not, raining a lot.

The look on him was by no means unattractive. In fact, Syaoran could hardly keep his eyes off the other if it were not for the fact every now and then Eriol looked at him and smiled coolly, to which Syaoran gave a glare in return and looked away. Yes, the result was attractive but Syaoran shook his head many times to rid himself of the thought. The notion of being attracted to Eriol was disturbing and he wanted nothing of it. He was _not_ attracted to Eriol. He couldn't be.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he lead Eriol to a smaller apartment complex then he used to have, and up to the top floor in which he opened his apartment room door and walked in, waiting for Eriol to follow. The apartment was cold and dark as he preferred it like that as often as time would allow him. This, unfortunately, was not every minute of every day as he wished it to be since he was now so often gone.

"Well here it is, pretty ordinary actually." He said softly as he set his things down on the counter that ran along the wall beside the door. Eriol followed suit and pulled his shoes off, leaving them beside the door, and looking around.

"Oh, I don't know," Eriol replied nonchalantly as he looked around the dark place. "It's actually not that bad. A bit cold, but not bad at all. I take it you like it with the lights off?" he asked as he looked over at the brunette, his figure dark amongst the shadows around him.

"I like the quiet, and it saves energy so the monthly bill isn't so high" he said softly as he tried not to get mad at the other, who acted as though this place did not meet his standards because he was so rich. (4) However, he held his tongue. It was, after all, the most civil conversation they probably ever had and he didn't want to ruin that quite yet. Besides, he wanted to know why he had come back, where he was, and why couldn't they reach him all these years, and all those other questions he so readily spat out at the book store.

"So, uh," he began as he moved to the kitchen and looked back at him, "can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, coke, water, juice…" he labeled off and Eriol smiled and followed him.

"Tea would be nice" he replied softly as he looked around before setting himself down at the small table in the kitchen that was covered with news papers both read and unread, and a bunch of mail that had yet to be opened.

Syaoran made some tea and poured each of them a cup before bringing it back to the table and sitting down across from him. "If you want anything to eat just say so, I have yet to get anything." He said softly as he watched his guest sip his tea and read over a headline of a paper that was probably a week old or more.

They sat in silence for a bit, sipping tea and reading the paper until Syaoran couldn't stand the silence any more. Setting down his cup he looked at Eriol with as frown "now are you going to tell me what I want to know or do I have to continue playing your games until I am driven to the brink of madness?" he asked hotly receiving a sigh and a small smile from the other.

"Aright, what is it you wish to know?" he asked as his dark eyes bore into Syaoran's light brown ones.

Syaoran took a deep breath before he began berating him once more with questions he was in dire need to know the answer for. "What are you doing here after all the years you just flat out vanished? Where were you in all that time? Why wasn't Tomoyo able to reach you? Why didn't you come to Sakura's funeral?" he asked all in one breath, as if, if he didn't get it out now he never would.

Eriol had sat quietly for a moment, looking at the table as if gathering his thoughts before he opened his mouth and began to speak. "A while before Sakura's unfortunate death I needed to return to England, some problems aroused over there that took up much of my time. After a while reaching me became a challenge as I, myself had a casualty, (5) I was faced with great dilemma and soon after, when I sensed Sakura's death, I was faced with a serious rush of magical powers as the mistress of the cards' magic had to go somewhere, and the cards were in no shape to take it themselves. (6) Soon after I found myself sick and bed ridden, perhaps the magic and the deaths were too much for me, so I waited many years to regain my composure and returned in hopes of obtaining the Clow Cards and taking Kero and Yue with me to England where they can have a proper home." He told Syaoran, and Syaoran thought it over, even though most of the boy's rambling made no sense at all.

Eriol watched him mull all this over in his mind and smiled softly to himself. The wolf in front of him was no longer a little boy and had slowly begun to grow up into a man. It was true Eriol though Syaoran was cute when he was a kid, his smaller childish features never ceasing to make him smile, however, now, the person who sat before him was, indeed, growing up.

Syaoran's hair had grown some, even though it still maintained its never ending mess of spikes, and now danced about his broader shoulders. His features had become more adult like, and he lost much of his childish looks, growing well into a developed man. Eriol noticed though, his eyes had lost the spark they once held, perhaps because Sakura was no longer there to maintain that spark, and the spring in his step had… well… sprung out. He was colder then he used to be but learned his place well, and learned to hold his tongue better then he used to.

Thinking back on all the out bursts Syaoran used to have, Eriol couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched his little wolf attempt to figure out his ramblings in his mind to no avail. Stretching lightly, Eriol sat back in his chair and looked around the dimly lit room. Most of the stuff was neatly put away out of sight, but the few things that did drift about the apartment showed more of Syaoran's still developing character. Books and papers littered the counters, some open, some not. Mail was left unopened half the time and there were hardly any pictures. One or two of his mother and sisters, however, nothing much else. Eriol did notice, however, many pictures were out, but faced down. Something of which, peaked his curiosity, and had he not had manners, he would have gotten up and explored as to why. Perhaps, Eriol's time to question the other, was to come. He just needed time.

--

DMC: Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now to explain a few things in here for those of you who might have trouble understanding.

1. If you are an avid reader of fanfics I am sure you know this, if not, well Syaoran's name means "Little Wolf"

2. I believe in the book or the series, of course I could be wrong it _has _been a while since I read or saw it, Eriol promised Sakura, after she faced the final challenge, and to her just as a friend, he would help and protect her. (most friends say that out of kindness  ) Yet when she died, he wasn't there and didn't show up for many years after.

3. I give it about a four to five year range since she died, I didn't want to set a certain time, for reasons unknown, but I wanted it enough to show a change in the characters.

4. He has a house in England all to himself and a house in Tomoeda (and who knows where else) all from Clow Reed, so one would think he is rich, even though he inherited most of it.

5. It shall be explained later but for those who are wondering who Eriol knows that can die (meaning other then his guardians) Kaho.

6. Most magic, when there is no holder for it, either disappears completely or returns to the original possessor. Since Clow Reed's magic was given to Sakura, it had to return since the magic wasn't _originally_ hers. Since Clow Reed is dead it returned to his reincarnation, Eriol. Most of the time surges like this make the original bearer (Eriol) ill until their body gets used to possessing it.

Well, I hope you liked it. Please Rate and Review. Ciao!

Posted: 6/8/08


End file.
